


It started with a coffee stain

by BlackeyedCas (KayrenHikari)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Dates, M/M, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayrenHikari/pseuds/BlackeyedCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an art student and Dean a history student. When Castiel spills coffee over Dean's newest shirt, Dean wants him to tutor him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It started with a coffee stain

**Author's Note:**

> Based on another prompt.
> 
> "prompt: fluffy destiel. setting: college, anything artistic, plus spilled coffee. Go!"

Running through the hallways has never been one of his smartest actions, especially with a stack of papers in his hands. He is definitely not looking at where he is going, so it is no surprise that he bumps into someone. There is a yelp, followed by a loud thud, and he squeezes his eyes shut. For a moment it is quiet and then someone curses loudly.

“Ah, fuck man! My brand new shirt!” He knows that voice. Better yet, everyone knows that voice. He slowly opens his eyes to see Dean Winchester on the floor, a large coffee stain now decorating his newest Led Zeppelin shirt. “Novak! You’re going to pay for this.”

Castiel Novak takes a small step back, he has dropped the papers when he bumps into the Winchester boy and he thinks about running. Running is a good plan if he wants to survive. Dean Winchester is a jock, the popular guy. Everyone knows him and everyone loves him. And now Castiel ruined his shirt.

Well, it wasn’t my coffee, Castiel thinks while Dean got to his feet. A few people around them are watching, wondering what Dean will do. Castiel watches him too, his blue eyes somewhat widen and he doesn’t even dare to bend down to grab his papers. Dean glances at them. It makes Castiel feel embarrassed. The papers are mostly sketches of people and landscapes.

“You are an art student?” Dean asks, startling Castiel. He stammers out a yes and watches how Dean leans down to collect the papers. Don’t look at them, don’t look at them, Castiel prays, but it is already too late. Dean looks at the sketches, almost carefully examining each of them. “Teach me.” Castiel blinks.

“What?” His reply didn’t make him seem very intelligent. His mouth is open in surprise and he looks at Dean as if he is stupid.

“Well, I need to pass that stupid Art class or they won’t allow me to pass this year,” Dean mutters. “So teach me.” He clearly isn’t planning to say please and he isn’t even going to really ask. It sounds more like an order, in Castiel’s opinion. But he has bumped into him and the ruined shirt is kind of his fault.

“Okay.” He nods and reaches for the stack of papers that Dean is holding. “But we’re going to follow my rules. Meet me in the artroom at five. Don’t be late, I don’t have as much free time as you. You’re going to bring your books and tell me what you need to improve.” What am I doing? He’ll kill me. But Dean simply nods.

 

So, at five pm, he is waiting in the artroom. He is sitting at the table, sketching. Dean is late of course, but he didn’t expect otherwise. However, only ten minutes after five, the door of the room opens and Dean walks in. The stain on his shirt has been washed off a bit, but it is still vaguely visible.  
“Hey man. Sorry, Acient Greek took longer than expected.” He sits down and puts his books on the table. “Watcha doing?” Dean peers over his shoulder and gets a glance at his own face before Castiel pulls the paper away and hides it in his bag. 

“Shall we just start?” he asks and reaches for one of Dean’s books. “What do you have trouble with?”

 

Castiel spends an hour explaining different art styles and to his surprise Dean is actually listening. He kind of likes Dean’s presence. 

“So, can I ask why you were drawing me earlier?” comes Dean’s question after they’re done. Castiel can’t help but blush and he looks at the book in front of him. “Novak, dude.” 

“It’s Castiel,” Castiel mutters, feeling embarrassed. He likes Dean’s face. He has liked Dean’s face since they were in the same class at kindergarten. 

“Castiel? Weird ass name. Don’t mind if I call ya Cas, do you?” Dean looks at him and Castiel knows he’s frowning. It is the first time someone gave him a nickname. “Can I see that drawing? It looked great.” Castiel sighs deeply and pulls the sketch out of his bag, showing it to Dean. For some reason Dean looks pleased with it. Cas just can’t figure out why, he figured it was creepy if someone made sketches of your face. But Dean is smiling and he looks up at Cas. “Can I keep it?”

“What?” Castiel looks confused. Keep it? Why would Dean want to keep it? “It’s not that good…” he starts, but Dean shakes his head. 

“I think it is great. It looks just like me.” 

“Let me…” Castiel has no idea how to respond. What was Dean doing? Was he flirting? “Let me put my name under it then.” The other boy nods and hands him the sketch. He signs it quickly, still feeling embarrassed, but also flattered that Dean wants to keep it. 

“Uhm.” Dean puts the sketch in his bag. “I have this evening off and I know you said that you were very busy, but…” He pauses and Castiel tilts his head. He sees Dean swallow. “Ya know. Wanna go grab a burger at the Roadhouse?” 

“Are you asking me on a date?” Castiel looks surprised. 

“Well… not if you are planning to say no,” Dean murmurs in reply. 

“I’d love to, Dean.” Cas just can’t say ‘no’. He’s had a crush on the Winchester boy for years and there was no way in hell that he was going to say ‘no’. But there is a chance that this is just a prank. Dean Winchester isn’t gay, is he?

 

The Roadhouse is a bar just outside town and Dean leads him to the bar, greeting a lady who introduces herself as Ellen Harvelle. She said something along the lines of ‘Dean never brings friends over’, but Cas is barely listening. His attention is drawn to Dean’s smile. It’s so genuine.

“She’s kinda a mom,” Dean explains to him. “Took care of me and my brother since we were four.” Castiel wants to ask him about his real parents, but he doesn’t. This is their first, and probably only, date and it is none of Castiel’s business. “Anyway, what would you like?” Dean leads him to a table and sits down. Cas sits down as well, still looking around a bit. 

They have burgers and cokes and Dean tells him about his brother and his car and about how he really needs to pass Art class. He talks about how he loves myths and acient cultures, which is the reason why he’s a History student. He asks Cas about all kinds of things and the art student really enjoys himself with the other boy. He learns that Dean is a lot different than he lets people think, the boy is actually pretty awesome. And it only makes Castiel fall more in love with him.

 

It is ten in the evening when Dean parks the car on the driveway of Castiel’s house and they both look up at the front door. 

“Thank you for dinner, Dean.” Castiel smiles at him and Dean just nods. 

“No problem, Cas. It was nice.” Nice. Castiel wonders if ‘nice’ is a good thing. It doesn’t sound like Dean really enjoyed himself. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Castiel says and he gets out of the car. He walks up to his front door and is stopped by Dean’s voice. He turns and looks at the boy, standing next to his car. 

“Hey Cas?” He grins, but it’s not a playful grin as the ones he has at school. It’s a gentle grin. “I had fun. Wanna do the date thing again?” Castiel looks surprised and then nods, smiling. 

“Hey Dean?” he starts, looking at the boy. “Would you like to come inside?” He steps aside and Dean walks up to him, nodding. But he doesn’t step inside. Instead, he leans in and brushes his lips against Cas’, kissing him softly. The art student melts in the kiss and returns it. 

“I hope I didn’t misread this,” Dean murmurs softly. "With the drawing and stuff, I figured..." Castiel shuts him up with another kiss.

“Not at all.”

 

They end up cuddling on the sofa and the next day they’re entering the school hand in hand, Dean is smiling and chattering and Castiel just listens to him, not ashamed of showing everyone that they’re dating. 

He has a boyfriend.


End file.
